


Two Minutes

by addib



Series: Witcher Short Fics [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ciri's there but she's asleep, Fluff, Jaskier | Dandelion Takes Care of Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, The Amazing Devil Two Minutes is to blame for this, same goes for Roach, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addib/pseuds/addib
Summary: Jaskier just needs two minutes of proof that Geralt is ok.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Short Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Two Minutes

The dying crackle of the fire was disturbed by a stick trying to breathe life back into the flame. The stick being brandished was held by his Witcher. His Witcher that hadn’t slept the past week, running on meditation and the hope that the next town will be kinder than the past two. Ciri shifted in her sleep as Jaskier stared at Geralt across the fire. Roach could be heard snuffling in her sleep as well. All was quiet as the bard gently rose to stand behind his Witcher. 

“Dance with me,” Jaskier whispered, barely more than a breath that only Geralt and the wind could hear.

“Jaskier,” was the only reply he received. His name coming as a tired huff as Geralt leaned his head against Jaskier’s thighs. All he could do was smooth the white hair down, calming both of them a bit.

The last week had seen stones and rotten food thrown at Geralt as he tried to gather enough supplies to get them through the trek to Kaer Morhen. Jaskier had gone upon Geralt’s empty-handed return, Ciri never allowed to be in towns with Nilfgardian soldiers everywhere. 

“Give me two minutes,” Jaksier asked as he placed a gentle kiss next to where his hand was threaded in Geralt’s hair. He didn’t know what was forming in the decades-long relationship that the pair had but he knew that he wanted to hold his Witcher. 

“Just give me two damn minutes.”

Geralt rose on silent feet and turned to be nose to nose with his bard. Jaskier knew that the man was too tired but wouldn’t relax until they could be safe, but this was Jaskier being selfish and wanting to make sure Geralt wouldn’t fall apart at the seams.

Without a word more between them Geralt wrapped his arms around Jaskier and pressed his nose to the crook of his neck and just breathed. Relaxing for just two damn minutes.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dearhearts! 
> 
> This was written instead of sleeping. I hope that you and yours are alright!
> 
> Toss a comment or kudos to your writer. And if you don't like it I also accept thrown bread.


End file.
